


Request 1

by MTMM



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Excited Milo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMM/pseuds/MTMM
Summary: Murphy's Law is governed by emotions Tumblr request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello. So this is the first in a whole line of tumblr requests. For the summary I'm just going to be writing the prompt the person requested. If you're on tumblr and love Milo Murphy's Law, I'm still taking requests. My name is Mary the Mark Maker, so look me up, and enjoy these fanfics!
> 
> (Note: I only write non-ship requests)

Rarely had Melissa seen her generally upbeat friend in such a foul mood. The word foul being used loosely as everyone else's “Foul” is often Milos slightly peeved. 

Melissa could tell he wasn't in the finest of moods by the way he hunched over his desk, filling in a question on his homework he'd neglected to do the night before. As he wrote the one sentence he proceeded to break three pencils. 

“Hey Milo,” she greeted, taking a seat next to him, “everything okay?” She asked. Milo’s half lidded eyes widened slightly and he looked up from his paper, “oh, hey Melissa,” he said in a less cheery than usual cheery voice. 

“What's up, Milo, you seem a bit annoyed.” 

“Oh, just a bit. Nothing big, I just couldn't get my homework done last night.”

“Ooh,” Melissa drawled in understanding, “what happened this time? Another flock of birds?”

“Oh no, not this time. Actually a tree branch came through my window again, and a squirrel took it.”

“Maybe you should stop planting trees near that window.”

Milo shrugged, “it didn't look like our trees I'm pretty sure it came from the other side of town, anyways-” he looked over his homework, “I'm not even sure I answered all the questions. We needed 1-7 in the textbook, right?”

Melissa made a bit of a face, “Actually 1-17,” she said knowing he’d get just a bit more upset. “it was a typo, remember?” 

“Oh, dang it!” Milo cried, giving himself a light head slap, “you're right,I totally forgot” he let out a small aggravated growl, “And I did them all too, on my first homework.”

Before anyone could say anything Zach walked in. The boy stopped in his tracks upon seeing Milo and seemed to be taken aback, “Milo?” He question, going to sit on the other side of him, “You're already here?” 

“Yeah, why?” Said Milo, not taking his intense gaze off his paper.

“Well I just thought- because...Never mind.” Zach stuttered, thinking about the uneventful experience he'd just had in the hall. 

Zach looked past Milo to Melissa, who simply shrugged. In the brief moment of silence before class started Melissa and Zach removed their homework and placed it on the table. 

“Do you think I'll get more or less credit if I hand it in tomorrow?” Asked Milo, looking between the both of them.  
Melissa let out a long hum of thought, “tomorrow. Even if you got all the question right it's still ten points off today as opposed to two.” 

“Yeah, you're right.” Milo put the paper on the table to write his name on it before putting it away, but before he could entirely reclaim it something swiped it from the desk. Milo was taken aback for a second before looking up to see the teacher walking away with it. He let out a sheepish smile, “um, excuse me Ms. White, I wasn’t-”. The teacher interrupted, telling him it was due that day and that's that. 

Milos shoulders sagged, and his mouth bent into a slightly annoyed frown with his brow following in suit. 

Later that day, after school Zach looked around cautiously as they walked home with the still slightly vexed Milo. 

“What is going on?” Zach asked, his anxiety growing, “We've been with him for at least seven hours and nothing has gone wrong! I'm getting worried,” Zach lowered his voice to a whisper, “is he sick?” 

Melissa waved her hand, “oh no, sometimes this just happens,” she gestures Milo with her hand, “we’re not sure why, but things seem to calm down the angrier he gets.”

“That feels…” Zach lifted a brow, “Backwards” 

Melissa crossed her arms, “yeah. One of the many mysteries surrounding his “condition” most of the time he's pretty neutral. Sometimes he has those days though.” Melissa let out a small sigh with the words as if reminiscing. 

“Right,” Zach rung out, “can't imagine what it's like when he gets really really excited” 

Melissa made a face, “It, yeah, heh. It gets interesting,” she puts a hand on one side of her mouth, “We’ve been banned from more than one amusement park, I'll tell you that.”

Zach winced, “ouch.”

“Nobody got seriously injured, but, you know, the adrenalin.”

“I can imagine” 

The trio spent a few hours at Milo's house doing Homework together before going their separate ways for dinner. Milo had converted back to his regular mood as the evening progressed, and happily waved his friends goodbye as they left. He managed to step back inside and out of the way of the porch light before it crashed to the ground. 

 

\------------ 

 

The next day Milo came practically skipping into school. A couple rows of lockers collapsed and three drinking fountain exploded off the wall. A few ceiling tiles cracked and fell to the floor as he entered the classroom, and his chair collapsed and failed under him as he sat down. 

Milo happily gave the chair a quick fix and set it back up to sit in. He sat with a smile pushing his cheeks over his eyes and his shoulders up to his ears. His restless hands grasped each other on the table. 

Melissa walked in and smiled, immediately recognizing her friends overwhelmingly excited mood, “Hey Milo,” she greeted. 

“Hi Melissa!” He said happily, even perkier than usual. Melissa looked around a moment. “you know, I might sit at that table today,” she said, pointing to the adjacent table. 

“Okay,” Milo smiled. 

A few seconds after Melissa took her new seat Zach walked in, “hey Milo,” he greeted, noticing Milo was back to his usual upbeat mood, even seeming happier than usual, “You seem happy,” Zach pointed out, “what's up?” 

Milo practically burst with excitement, “oh, it's the best day ever!” He cried, unable to contain his excitement any longer, “You know how last week my accordion got destroyed by that mountain lion?” 

“How could I forget?” Asked Zach, shivering at the memory, “I didn't know an accordion could scream like that.” Zach stared off into the distance, remembering. 

“Yeah,” Melissa agreed, “what about it?” 

“Well my parents told me today we can go out to get me a new one! Oh, I'm so excited! I haven't been able to practice for weeks. They said because I worked so hard to raise the money to buy it myself they'll pay the difference. Isn't that great!”

Of course Zach and Melissa didn't feel as excited about the gain of an accordion, but as long as Milo was happy they were happy. 

“And not only that!” Milo continued, “today is the premier of the new season of the Dr. Zone files!” 

“Oh, great” Melissa drawles half enthusiastically, not looking forward to having to watch that with him eventually. She smiled, “sounds like a pretty great day.”

Milo nodded in excited agreement, “I just can't wait. The anticipation is killing me, I feel like I’m going to explode!”  
He let his arms fly into the air sending a few science experiments into fiery havoc and a few chairs to the floor. A couple more ceiling tiles came loose and a few screams came from the hallway. Car horns and the sound of crashing metal came from the window and Amanda got her hang nail stuck on her band aid. 

Melissa's eyes were wide, “okay Milo,” she started, putting a hand on his arm to lower it, “maybe calm down?” She suggested, “we don't want a repeat of the llama incident” 

“Oh sorry, melissa,” his smile widened again, “I'm just so excited. I've been waiting for this for weeks.”

“I understand Milo, and you can get as excited as you want...after you leave school.”

Milo shrugged, “fair enough. I’ll try to keep it in for now. But you know, Murphy's Law is unpredictable. I can't guarantee anything.”  
“I know buddy.”

Class proceeded as usual. There were a few more accidents than usual, and the walk home ended up involving a trip through the river, a ride on top of the bus and, by the end of it all, Milos broken wrist. 

“Who beavers could be so aggressive,” Zach commented, helping a slightly dazed Milo into the car cradling his broken wrist. Melissa had called Mrs. Murphy to pick them up from the rock quart once they climbed themselves out. 

Milo was taken care of and the hospital fairly quickly and ended up falling asleep by the end of it. They let him stay in the Milo suite for the night while Mrs. Murphy drove Zach and Melissa home. 

“Well that's sad,” Zach commented, “Milo was so excited to get his accordion today, and watch Dr. Zone.”

“Yeah,” Melissa agreed, “though I’m sure Sara recorded the new episode. Plus what's the use of an accordion if you can't even play it?”

Zach nodded “true.”


End file.
